The Night Out
by AvataREX
Summary: Asami and Korra are at a ball together. Korra is a little tIpSy and primed to go. Note-I do not support underage drinking. This was written under the strict premise that in The Legend of Korra world Korra and others are above a legal drinking age.


She couldn't stop giggling. Everything was just so…so…comical! And Asami looked oh so yummy tonight.

Asami shook her head gently as Korra continued to giggle violently with her face mashed against Asami's shoulder. The two slowly swayed cheek to cheek in loose time to the jazzy tune the band was playing. Asami kept her eyes up, however, to scan the nearby couples for signs of disapproval. Public drunkenness at a city-sponsored event could not be good for the avatar's image.

Their saving grace was that the dance floor was relatively packed. Turnout to the gala had been good-better than expected even. Asami was no stranger to formal glam but this gala was really something else. Everyone was dressed to the nines and even Tenzin was sporting a sharp looking ochre get up. With the threat of the Equalist Movement effectively subdued Republic City was once again getting into the swing of things.

Perhaps it was the newfound relief at achieving an Amon-free city or just the nature of such glitzy gatherings that had culminated in a surprisingly boozy night for everyone. Asami had already lost count of the number of discreet yet dogged servers who had come up to her offering sparkling flutes of plum champagne. She had watched Commander Bumi and Bolin down an entire row of flaming rice wine shots before a substantial crowd of cooing ladies. After finally accepting a drink she had even glimpsed the stately and devastatingly lovely former chief of police momentarily lose her footing on an errant carpet end. You know it had to be quite something when an earthbender became unsteady.

It was fruitless to maintain that she herself was not now a little glazed over. Most couples swaying around her and Korra were holding one another just a little closer than they would have under drier circumstances. Asami could see the stars twinkling playfully against their blue-black backdrop through the ceiling to floor panoramic windows of the ballroom. Evening had smoothly rolled into night and the band was now playing slower, slightly more suggestive numbers to keep pace with the transition. Korra, resplendent in her sea blue dress, continued to quiver with girly laughter in Asami's arms. She had been no match against the advent of flaming shots and a deceptively benign bubbling champagne fountain. Tenzin, too busy gaping in horror at his brother's imbibing, had been utterly unable to curb the avatar's thirst. And of course Korra would not have any of Asami's pestering. The consequence of such factors was now was pressed tightly against Asami, shuddering with inebriated laughter.

Between fits of giggling and hiccupping Korra mumbled hotly into Asami's ear.

"You smell so good. I bet you taste even better."

"Is getting you out of this tight dress going to have to involve some serious cloth bending?"

"Do you want to go onto the veranda to, uh, talk or something?"

Asami's responses to these bad tipsy lines consisted of dismissive snorts and light pinches to Korra's backside when no one was watching. She finally confirmed that no one around them probably retained the capacity to care about Korra's behavior given their own states of mind. Asami saw no point in playing nanny anymore. She deserved to have a little fun tonight and Korra's dress had been clinging to her all night in the most opportune of areas.

"Well, Korra, if you weren't such a skilled and rapturous dancer we could have already gone back to my place to…oh, you know…talk and such. I have a nice veranda at my place too. A few actually, and one of them is actually bigger than the one here." Asami murmured in a low, teasing voice into Korra's hair.

A wide, lazy grin spread across Korra's face as Asami gave in to her drunken flirtation. She lifted her head to nuzzle against Asami's neck and inhaled deeply. Asami's perfume was absolutely intoxicating. Korra put her lips lightly and briefly against Asami's neck. Asami's eyes darted around the vicinity checking for glares or stares. She found none.

"Mhmm, getting a little pushy aren't we?" Asami asked as she subtly shifted, blocking the path of Korra's right hand to her chest. Korra relented and giggled while settling her hand back on Asami's hip. This time, however, a little lower than before.

"Sorry, I'm just getting a little bit hungry I guess." Korra offered, feeling emboldened by the drink and the feeling of Asami's hipbone beneath her fingers.

The two swayed in silence to the music for a few moments. Korra, through her comfortably clouded mind, relished the scent, sound, and feel of Asami pushed up against her. She couldn't help but gloat internally at having landed such a gem (and doll, if she may say so herself). She found herself smiling dopily at no one in particular as she rested her chin atop Asami's shoulder. It had been a great night so far and Korra had a creeping suspicion that the fun wouldn't stop with the conclusion of the ball. As Bolin had said a few hours back when sloppily clinking his full glass against hers before throwing his head back to chug, "Here's to an outta this world fantastical night of good clean and not so clean fun!"

Korra's eyelids began to droop slightly as she rocked in time to the beat with Asami until she heard Asami clear her throat.

Before she knew it her jaw was tightly clenched in Asami's hand and she was brought rather forcefully up to gaze into emerald eyes now slightly laced with lust.

"You said you were getting hungry earlier, so why don't we blow this joint and I give you a midnight snack?"


End file.
